


Don't Speak the Language

by ImpossibleCherryBlossom



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Queer Character, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleCherryBlossom/pseuds/ImpossibleCherryBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara isn't all that good at understanding Felicity's body language, and Sara speaks several languages that Felicity doesn't understand at all. </p><p>Post 2.14 AU in that it's definitely not compliant AT ALL with the season 2 finale and Nyssa's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god there is so much to say about this fic. It's my first posted on here in quite awhile and my first foray into writing smut, which was a surprising experience, so please let me know what you think.  
> I'm going to break this into multiple chapters, so if you don't want to read that smut it'll be pretty easy to skip, I promise.  
> Overall this is about cuteness and miscommunication and different types of relationships. Obviously lesbian!Felicity is not really canon, but it's an idea I'm fond of, and this ties into (though doesn't directly reference) my personal headcanon of bisexual homoromantic Sara.  
> And it's centered pretty heavily on Postmodern Jukebox's Talk Dirty, which I love desperately, and, funny story, as I was editing this I found another fic based on the same version of that song, which is absolutely lovely and can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1607942  
> I also know literally no Arabic, language isn't my forte, so all my knowledge of the one Arabic term in this comes from Craig Thompson's graphic novel Habibi, which I personally really enjoyed as well.  
> Thank you so much for reading :)

“You told me you loved her.” Quentin takes a sip of tea. He and Sara are back at the Chinese restaurant they met up in, having tea and processing her return to Starling City. So much went with so little explanation, as is necessary in the midst of battle.   
“I did love her. There’s a part of me that still does.” Sara stares into her teacup.   
“But?” Quentin prompts, eyebrows furrowing.   
“But that love isn’t enough. Sometimes…sometimes love, no matter how strong it may be, isn’t enough. I’m done with killing. I can hardly be with or support a killer in the way a relationship needs support. And Nyssa, Nyssa is so much more than a killer but while she released me from my service to the guild she was born into hers. It is, I think, a part of her—she doesn’t see it as wrong and maybe she never will—and I can’t be with her and live with that.” Sara looks up with a sigh. Quentin wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses the crown of her head.   
“In the past six years…I’m still surprised by how much you’ve grown up.”  
“I am too, Daddy. I am too.” 

Felicity is a bit worried about being replaced by Sara, that’s undeniably true. Come on, the woman was an assassin. She kicks literal ass. And is evidently well-versed in biosciences and speaks Mandarin and Arabic and god knows how many other languages. But none of this worry is caused by Sara herself—Sara’s been a part of Team Arrow for a combined total of less than a week but she pays far more attention to Felicity than Oliver or even Diggle. Felicity supposes she wears her heart on her sleeve more than most of the people Sara’s met, but she barely knows her when she notices that something’s wrong before Diggle does—and Oliver, of course, is so self-absorbed that he doesn’t notice at all. They get called away to work on the Tockman case before she has a chance to answer, but she finds with some surprise that she would have told Sara. Sara, who always looks at her with a smile in her eyes, who is so warm and kind and caring even after everything that’s happened to her. Sara, who sees her working out and adjusts her stance, recommends a technique well-suited to “smaller people, like us”.  
Diggle was right in his assessment that Felicity feels something off when she looks at Sara and Oliver together. But he was wrong in assuming the reason for that is Oliver. She’s a little confused by the sheer quantity of people who seem to think she has a thing for Oliver, but she doesn’t dwell on it. She’s too busy trying to figure out what, exactly, the warmth she feels when Sara calls her cute portends. 

Sara has never, not once in her life and definitely not as an assassin, considered sex to be like sparring. In fact, she tends to find the comparison a little trite, but with Oliver it’s different. Sex with Oliver is almost exactly like a good fight—it releases the tension coiled tight in her belly after what happened with Nyssa, it allows her to forget…everything, if only for a time. And she trusts Oliver with her life, or this wouldn’t be happening at all, and she does love Oliver…in a way, but the sex they have has nothing at all to do with that love. The sex is about trust, and relief, and having a warm body beneath her, and that’s it. Oliver knows it too—and she’s not surprised that he feels similarly. After all, he never was in love with her. Together, they have never been about that kind of all-consuming fairy tale romantic love. 

Felicity and Sara train together—or, more accurately, Sara teaches Felicity how to train and does the salmon ladder like it’s nothing, which, Felicity has tried to do a pull-up and failed. The salmon ladder is not nothing. Sara’s wearing only a sports bra and those exercise leggings that hit just below the crease of her knee and Felicity can’t quite keep her eyes off her abs. Or her arms. Everything about her body screams power and Felicity didn’t think she’d find that attractive, has certainly never found that attractive before, but the flush in her cheeks isn’t just from cardio and her throat isn’t only dry because she’s a bit dehydrated.   
“Felicity? Felicity?” Sara tries to get her attention, which has clearly…wandered off.   
“Huh?” She looks up abruptly.  
“You okay?”  
“Oh, yeah. I was just admiring your abs. I’d like them on me.” Sara just smirks for a moment until Felicity realizes what she’s said, “I mean, not on me like on me, on me like on my body…Oh god that’s worse.”   
Sara laughs.   
Felicity thinks it’s a beautiful sound—so much so, that her embarrassment from constantly tripping over her own tongue is somewhat diminished.   
“You’re cute” Sara says again  
Felicity never knows how to respond to that.


	2. Chapter 2

One night Roy and Oliver and Diggle head out for some poorly-disguised manly bonding time, leaving Felicity and Sara with a rare night off. Sara has obligations other than to Team Arrow, as Felicity so endearingly calls their ragtag group. She knows she should see her sister or maybe her father or maybe both, but though…things have been going well between her and Laurel lately, she…isn’t in the mood for hiding things about herself tonight. And as much as she may wish otherwise, there will always be things she has to hide from Laurel. There are stories that aren’t hers alone to tell, and there are stories that removed from the context of what she does now, the context of redemption…she would never be able to tell her sister. You fell in love with an asshole billionaire who turned into something other than the asshole he used to be but is still self-obsessed and kind of a jerk? Yeah I fell in love with a woman who has only ever been and only ever will be an assassin. We were together for over four years. I loved her not in spite of who she was but because of who she was, until the day my conscious grew back.   
So instead of heading toward her family she leans against the table in their underground lair, fiddles with a knife, an old favorite of hers.   
“So,” she draws out the syllable, trying to decide what she wants to say, “we have a night off I see.”  
“Yep. I’m working on designing a way to upload the virus that knocked out Tockman remotely.”  
“You don’t have non-superhero related plans then?”  
“No. I…don’t really have non-superhero related friends and…my family…isn’t around”  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m in the mood for a milkshake. Care to join me?” Felicity looks up, her eyes bright, and Sara’s heart breaks a little thinking of how lonely she must be, and she feels a sudden burst of annoyance at Oliver for his general obliviousness.   
“Yeah,” she says softly, “I’d like that”

They get Big Belly Burger to go and Sara takes Felicity to the clock tower.   
“Best view of the city” she explains as they sit down. Felicity stays decidedly away from the edge of the broken window but she as she scans the skyline she smiles.   
“This is where you stayed…before Oliver and I figured out who you are.”  
“Yes.”   
“With Sin.”  
“Yeah. With Sin.” Sara says with a slight, wistful chuckle.   
“If you don’t mind my asking…you don’t seem to trust people easily. How did you find her?”  
“Are you prepared for a long story?”  
“Well, barring the constant barrage of disaster we live under, I’ve got all night” Felicity says with another of her genuine smiles, the kind that seem to radiate joy and life. So Sara tells her, and they sit in that clock tower until dawn trading stories of who they are and how they got there. The honesty is almost as refreshing and rare as a good night’s sleep, and as the sun rises over the city and Felicity leans tiredly against Sara’s shoulder Sara remembers for the first time that evening that not everyone, and certainly not Felicity, as late as she may stay up on Oliver’s missions, can go days without rest.   
“It’s beautiful” Felicity says with a yawn, “like you.” She nestles further into Sara’s shoulder, and Sara has to remind herself that she probably doesn’t mean anything by it, she’s just too tired and distracted to catch herself the way she usually does. But that doesn’t stop the warmth that suffuses her chest.   
“Get some rest,” she mummers against the top of Felicity’s head, “I’ve got you.” 

A week or so later they’re in the atrium outside of Oliver’s office waiting to update him on non-urgent Arrow matters when Isabel Rochev leaves the office in a huff, making another not-so-subtle dig at Felicity as she leaves. Felicity’s nose scrunches up in distaste.   
“I mean, I don’t like her at all so I don’t give it a ton of thought but I really don’t understand why she dislikes me so much. I mean, she dislikes everyone, but she seems…to go out of her way in disliking me.” Felicity turns to look out the window. Sara gets up from where she was sitting on the edge of the desk—again—and moves so she’s standing next to Felicity.   
“I think she sees you as a threat to…whatever mess she feels for Oliver.”  
“What!?” Felicity turns to look at her, spluttering. “That’s ridiculous! I mean, you’re the one dating him. I don’t even…I don’t….She thinks I like Oliver?”  
“Um yeah, I think so.” Sara is a bit confused by the magnitude of Felicity’s reaction. Clearly she’s missed something.   
“Wait—Isabel, Dig…does everyone think I like Oliver?”  
“Yeah, pretty much, why?” Now Sara’s really confused.   
“Shit! Do I need to remove all the earrings from my right ear? Would they get it then? Or maybe I should…I don’t know, find rainbow doc martens? Those could actually be cool, I mean I could only wear them with darker dresses and skirts but I own plenty of those, so…” Felicity’s begun pacing during her spiel and between that and the rapidity of her thought-jumping it takes Sara a little while to pick out what she saying.   
“Whoa whoa slow down Fee. You said remove all the earrings from your right ear.”  
“Huh? Yeah I did.”  
“Leaving only the earrings in your left ear.”  
“Yes.”  
“Left ear as in mid-twentieth century covert queer community symbol?”   
“Yeah that’s what I…wait,” Felicity turns to look at her, “you didn’t know?”  
“No?”  
“You’re a queer assassin who’s literally trained in knowing things about people just by looking at them and you didn’t notice that I’m lesbian?” Felicity laughs.   
“Well when you put it that way…I probably should have picked up on that. ” Sara laughs as well, and they’re still laughing when the rest of the board members file out of Oliver’s meeting room and Oliver follows, looking a little dazed. He sees them barely disguising their snickers.   
“What?” He throws up his arms, looking genuinely confused.   
“Nothing. Nothing.” Sara assures him. “So remember that account you asked Felicity to track?” And like that the matter is dropped. 

The weeks turn into months and they draw steadily closer to each other—they know almost everything about each other’s lives in a way that cannot be said of any other pair of people that orbits their team of vigilantes. They are each others’ island in a sea of secrets and lies and truth too painful to speak, they share pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream and binge watch shitty TV when it all gets to be too much.   
Underneath it all Felicity knows that maybe, maybe they themselves are getting to be a little too much. That the safety she feels around Sara is fine, but…the way her breath catches when the light glimmers off Sara’s wavy blonde hair is maybe too much, that the tightness in her chest that either releases or gets even tighter, tight to the point of sheer giddiness when Sara is with her is something she shouldn’t be feeling. Oliver’s the big brother she never had and she wants to protect him like he does her, wants to keep his heart safe at the very least. So she can’t be feeling this for his girlfriend. The entire situation is so convoluted already.   
Oliver is not Sara’s boyfriend but she’s okay pretending he is for a little while, because she can’t stand to look at Felicity otherwise. This beautiful, beautiful woman with her understated strength and her razor-sharp mind and Sara doesn’t even come close to deserving her. So she ignores the way Felicity looks at her, kisses Oliver lightly on the lips in public, tells herself to wait until she’s a good person.   
She knows she will never be a good person, not really. When she’s honest with herself she’s just aiming for better, and that’s working out just fine. But better is hardly good enough for Felicity so she pretends and pretends. 

Oliver and Sara break up the way they got together: emotionlessly. She trusts him. The only thing he did that made her angry was tell her that she deserves to be happy too. She knows he’s right, she just isn’t ready for what that means. Until she has to be. 

They’re all having a rough night. Another computer-scientist baddie who’s once more hacked into Felicity’s near-invincible defenses and to top it all of Sara’s got another graze wound. She and Oliver and Roy and Diggle are racing against the clock to get whoever this asshole is before he hurts Felicity, because it sure looks like that’s what he intends to do. It’s a hard fight, one of their hardest, but they shut him down and the second they do Sara is off on her bike, racing back towards their base, ignoring the persistently bleeding wound across her stomach and the bruises threatening to overtake her body.   
“Felicity!” She calls as soon as she enters their hideout, walking as quickly as she can towards the computer where Felicity sits, “Fee!” At this Felicity stands up, her hands are shaking and it’s clear she’s been crying but as scared as she clearly was she kept fighting the hack for them, she pulled them through. “Are you okay? Fee are you okay?”   
By this point she’s reached Felicity and her hand comes to rest on the side of her head, gaze tilted slightly down to reach her eyes.   
“I’m…I’m fine I’m fine. Sara you’re bleeding!”   
“Just a graze. It’s just a graze, habibi, nothing a little antiseptic won’t fix” Felicity has already pulled them to the first aid kit, shaking hands lifting Sara’s shirt and grabbing the gauze Sara’s sure they order in bulk by now.   
“You’re not okay, you’re bleeding.” Felicity tries her best to clean the wound but her hands are shaking so badly it’s not particularly effective. “Are the others…are the others…” she starts to say.   
“They’re fine habibi I promise, they’re on their way here now.”   
“I was so worried about you I…I…I…”  
“Shhh sweetheart, I’ve got you, everything’s okay now. Everything’s okay.” Sara takes the gauze from Felicity’s still-shaking hands and bandages herself up, wiping her hands off before raising them to Felicity’s face. “I’ve got you.”   
“Sara…” Felicity chokes on a sob, “Will you…will you stay with me tonight?”  
“Of course habibi, of course”


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity wakes up long after sunrise to Sara sitting in a borrowed set of jammies on the end of her bed. She seems to have been awake for a good while, whereas Felicity still feels dulled by the throbbing headache that is the morning-after result of extreme stress and substantive amounts of crying.   
“Morning Fee.” Sara smiles warmly at her. Felicity groggily tries to swallow the sleep that seems to have built up in her mouth.   
“What time is it? I’m not making you late am I?” Felicity is genuinely concerned but Sara just throws her head back with a laugh.   
“Habibi I work in a bar. As long as it’s light out I’m not late for work”   
“Oh”   
“I brought you some water and an aspirin. A normal aspirin,” Sara clarifies, eyes lighting up in yet another smile, “I figured you’d have a headache after…last night.”  
“Yeah, thanks. You stayed.”  
“Of course I stayed. May I make you breakfast?”  
“Oh no you really don’t need to,” Felicity protests, “you were the one who was hurt last night after all and you’ve taken such good care of me and really I can manage on my own and…”  
“Fee. I like taking care of you. And last night you were in a far more frightening position than any of the rest of us—you couldn’t see what you were fighting and you couldn’t just punch it until it blacked out. Let me make you pancakes.” Sara says this as matter-of-factly as if she were explaining the weather, but Fee flushes at her words anyway, and finds herself unable to meet Sara’s eyes or the care she sees in them.   
“All right. Thank you.” 

Three delicious chocolate chip pancakes later Felicity is finally awake enough to ask. “So what was that you called me this morning? And last night? Ha-something?”  
“Habibi" Sara looks distant when she finally responds, a stark contrast to the sheer connection and care she expressed earlier. “I didn’t realize I’d started calling you that.”  
“Okay. What does it mean?” Felicity can tell she’s touched a nerve of some kind in bringing it up at all, but her curiosity finally wins out.   
“It means…It means…It’s something I shouldn’t let myself call you. I’m sorry.” Sara is clearly beating herself up over this, whatever this is, Felicity’s still deeply confused. “I’m sorry,” Sara repeats. “I have to go. I’ll, I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Bye” Felicity whispers, but Sara is already gone with an uncomfortable abruptness that leaves Felicity a now familiar mixture of confused and concerned. Last night, this morning, Felicity could have sworn she heard…love, she supposes, in Sara’s voice when she used the word, but now the mention of it had set her on edge and running. Something was clearly up. 

Felicity guessed that the word was Arabic, so she sought out Dig with relief—whatever this was, she was fairly confident she’d rather discuss it with Diggle than with Oliver, so thank god Sara hadn’t had such a strange reaction to a Mandarin word. When Oliver and Roy were out on some training exercise and Sara was helping Thea out in Verdant, She turned to Dig where he stood…literally cleaning their guns. Okay. After all this time it turns out she’s still not quite used to that being a regular sight in her workplace environment.   
“Dig,” She asks softly. Dig looks up with smile,   
“What’s up Felicity?”   
“Sara…called me something last night. I think it was Arabic. And when I asked her what it meant this morning she wouldn’t answer and seemed…off.” Dig nods in recognition that Felicity is demonstrating her not-inconsiderable trust in him by coming to him with this.   
“Okay, what’d she call you?”  
“Habibi, I think it was” Felicity trips a little over the unfamiliar word, but she’s sure she remembered it correctly. The second he hears it Dig sits back, setting down the handgun he’d been working on.   
“Oh.” He looks over at Felicity with a combination of surprise, curiosity and…joy? Felicity’s not entirely sure.   
“So you do know what it means.”  
“Yes, I do.” He takes a deep breath, “Maybe she should tell you…”  
“Diggle please.”  
“Okay Fee. It means…well, it’s an endearment. It means “my love” or “my dear one” or something like that.” Felicity is clearly taken aback. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn’t it.   
“Oh,” she whispers, “Oh…” Her face flushes for a second time that day. “She, she called me…” Finally she looks back up at Diggle, snapping out of her own head, “But why would she be so upset at calling me that?”  
“I can’t help you there. You’ll have to ask her.”  
“Not sure where that’ll get me.” Felicity mutters darkly, turning back to her work. Dig leaves her be.


	4. Chapter 4

The next opportunity she gets is that evening. The boys are out doing their own various things, leaving Felicity and Sara with their typical time to spar and train together. As much as she enjoys these evenings with Sara, enjoys feeling stronger and…more competent, every time they do this, Felicity knows tonight can’t exactly go like any other.   
“Sara,” She says, turning in her desk chair when the other woman walks in, gloriously under-clad in her typical workout attire. “Sara we need to talk.”  
“Oh?” Sara questions, boarding between her usual self-assurance and…guilt, maybe.   
“I asked Dig what habibi means.”  
“Oh.” Sara’s face falls, “I…I didn’t mean anything by it, it was a mistake”  
“Oh.” Felicity turns away from Sara feeling like her chest is collapsing in, and she’s mentally kicking herself for the very idea that Sara could see her that way. Kicking herself for the false hope.   
“I mean,” Sara continues, clearly nervous, “I know you don’t see me that way. And I…It won’t be an issue. For us. As friends.”  
“Hold up a minute.” Felicity turns back, “Did you say I don’t see you that way?”  
“Yes?”  
“Sara,” Felicity laughs, “Sara habibi we really need to work on your observation skills, which seem to be impeccable except where I’m concerned.” With that Sara grins, walks up to Felicity until she’s leaning her elbows on the arms of the chair, their faces nearly touching.   
“Habibi,” She corrects, “We need to work on your pronunciation.”  
“Okay,” Felicity murmurs with a smile, “But right now I think there are better things you could be doing with your mouth.” For once, she means the innuendo, and with that, Sara leans down to kiss her. 

She kisses lightly at first, testing to see that…this isn’t a dream, or some bizarre misunderstanding. That Felicity wants this as much as she does. When Felicity presses into the kiss, sliding her tongue gently along her lips, Sara falls victim to the incredible gravity between them and they trade deep, open-mouthed kisses that leave her spinning. Her hands come up to rest on Felicity’s warm sides and Felicity has her fingers tangled in Sara’s soft hair, and Sara stifles a gasp at the slight tugging sensation. Felicity’s teeth graze gently at Sara’s bottom lip and Sara melts into her with a moan, settling down so that she’s sitting on Felicity’s lap. They continue kissing, their hands exploring arms and sides and necks and hair, their bodies relishing the energy that surges between them. Finally Sara moves her head downward, nipping at Felicity’s neck.   
“Sara” she whispers, dazed, “Sara!” She exclaims when Sara sucks the beginning of a bruise unto her pulse point.   
“Hmm?” Sara hums against her over-sensitized neck in response.   
“The…the um, the boys could get back at any time, and as much as I am loving this I..I don’t really want them…” Felicity’s understandably distracted, Sara is too warm and too present and really, just too damn impossible and sexy for her to concentrate. Sara sits back so she can look Felicity in the eye, nose scrunching up slightly in mock-annoyance.   
“Well in that case,” she responds, her typically-raspy voice somehow even rougher than usual, “May I take you home, Ms. Smoak?” There is mischief in her eyes as she stands, the sudden distance between them somewhat jarring. She extends her hand in a play at formality.   
“ _Please_ ” Felicity’s not sure she’s ever wanted something as badly as she wants this, wants Sara in this moment. She clasps the proffered hand tightly and stands up out of the chair, stretching up to kiss the taller woman once more. 

When Oliver returns to headquarters he sees a hastily scribbled note on the keyboard. It reads: Taking the night off. Only call in case of emergency. Love always Sara and Felicity. His eyebrows raise slightly in response and he grins.   
“Dig!” He calls over his shoulder, “I think you won that bet we were talking about.”   
Dig just laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity is not typically a fan of motorcycles, but as they rush through the night, her arms wrapped tight around Sara’s surprisingly soft waist, the engine thrumming through the seat against her sex, under the stress she thinks in surprise, I could get used to this. It’s a thought that lingers, when they finally finally reach her apartment and Sara helps her off the bike. The uncertainty of the evening is almost as nerve-wracking as it is exciting and Felicity’s hands shake as she unlocks her door, Sara’s gentle hand on the small of her back a reassuring presence. A reminder that Sara, Sara, who could have anyone she wanted and take out anyone she didn’t if she needed to, Sara chose her. Somehow, Sara chose her, and so despite not knowing where they go from here or what to say Felicity smiles as she gets the door open, and takes Sara’s hand to bring her through the threshold with her. 

Sara can’t seem to stop touching Felicity, she feels like any distance between them in this moment would be too much, would drive her mad. The entire ride to Felicity’s her arms are snug around her midsection, her chest pressed up against her back, and Sara feels every point of contact acutely. Feels warm and…safe where Felicity’s body meets hers. When they get to her house Sara finds excuses to keep in contact—a hand that helps her off the motorbike and moves to the small of her back as she fumbles with her keys. Finally, Felicity opens the door and pulls her into her home. As soon as the door is closed behind them their lips connect again, and Sara feels Felicity’s hand stroke just under the hem of her shirt, and she leans into the light touch, dizzy from their breathless kissing and hypersensitive under Felicity’s fingertips. 

“Sara,” Felicity gasps between kisses, “Sara, may I…” She tugs on Sara’s shirt, explaining what she can’t seem to articulate.   
“ _Please_ ” Sara nearly hisses in response and Felicity moans, sinking deeper into the frantic press of their mouths. She tries to lift the shirt over Sara’s head but is unable to because in their haste they both seem to have forgotten that she’s still wearing her coat.   
“Sara,” Felicity pulls away slightly, laughing, “Sara your coat.” It takes Sara a second longer than it should to understand what Felicity’s saying, and when she does she laughs so hard she nearly falls over, leaning into Felicity’s arms. Their hair falls together over their faces, and Sara thinks this is the happiest she’s been in a long time, her forehead pressed against Felicity’s.   
“Fee,” she whispers, biting softly against her lower lip, “Fee I want you so much.” Felicity takes in the undeniable gravity of the moment, brushing Sara’s hair away from her face and tucking it gently behind her ear.   
“I know,” she replies, “I know. God Sara, I want you too…I want…” she swallows visibly.  
“What do you want habibi?”   
“I want you to take me to bed.” Her voice shakes ever so slightly.   
“It would quite literally be my pleasure” Sara smiles in response, but Felicity shakes her head.   
“No Sara…I want you to take me to bed, but only if you’re ready to stay with me.” Sara’s brow furls in confusion.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean this can’t…this wouldn’t be _just sex_ to me and I…I need to know it wouldn’t be to you either, before we do this.” Felicity looks up at her with such open vulnerability that Sara’s heart catches in her chest, a jolt of warmth and protectiveness and sheer love overcoming her.   
“Felicity. This is so far from _just sex_ for me. I want you in so many ways beyond…I want to make you smile and laugh, I want to hold you safe in my arms…I want to build a life with you. If that’s what you want.” Felicity’s eyes brighten in response.  
“Take me to bed.” She says again without question.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” With that, Sara literally picks her up and Felicity laughs in surprise—benefits of dating a superhero, she supposes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the sex. If sex is not your cup of tea, this is the bit to skip  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Time seems suspended, they are so fully in the moment with each other. Sara later remembers that first time for the two of them together in discrete segments without clear order or connection. She remembers them undressed in the soft light Felicity’s desk lamp. She remembers them laughing at how bizarrely difficult it was to remove Felicity’s bra, and she felt so young and unsexy in that moment but then Felicity kissed her and moved her hands to cover her full breasts, gasping and pressing into her touch, and nothing had ever felt sexier.   
Felicity traces the scars on Sara’s torso with the soft pads of her fingers and Sara gasps and squirms beneath her.   
“Does it hurt?” Felicity draws away, concerned. But Sara shakes her head no.   
“They’re sensitive.” She responds, “It feels good. Kind of tickles.”  
“In a sexy way?”  
“In a sexy way.” So Felicity makes sure to pay extra attention to her scars as she kisses her way across Sara’s chest, lightly running her teeth around her pebbled nipples causing Sara to desperately roll her hips up, searching for friction and not yet finding any. Felicity marvels at all the marks on her body. All that she’s survived. The incredible, miraculous history that led her here, to Felicity’s bed, the spectacular woman she is. She keeps kissing down her body as Sara’s fingers tangle lightly in her hair, and hovering just millimeters from Sara’s clearly wet cunt she looks up at her, biting her lip.   
“May I?” She asks softly once more.   
“Yes. God yes.” Sara raises her head off the pillows slightly so Felicity can see the need in her eyes and Felicity keeps looking up at Sara’s face as she lowers her mouth, her eyes rolling slightly in pleasure as she tastes Sara for the first time. She instantly knows she won’t ever be able to get enough of this taste, or of the warmth of Sara underneath her or the way her breath hitches when Felicity hums against her clit or curls her tongue up and into Sara. The way Sara’s legs shake to either side of her head and her abs flex and release without her conscious control when Felicity makes her come for the first time, and when she kisses back up Sara’s body to hold her and kiss her lips once more, Sara looks into the sheer love and trust and love in Felicity’s eyes as she reaches up to gently wipe the slick off her chin and she knows she wants to do this again and again.   
Sara’s forehead rests on Felicity’s chest as she sucks a bruise onto the top of Felicity’s breast, causing her to push insistently into the hand Sara’s trailing lightly over her sex.   
“I want you in me. Sara please.” She gasps, and Sara slowly nods, continue to lick at her breasts, causing Felicity’s cunt to twitch and clench in overwhelming arousal. Sara presses a calloused finger slowly into Felicity, exploring her, finding the places that make her gasp and moan.   
“More Sara.” Sara obliges, moving her head to nestle into Felicity’s neck as she braces herself above her, and as they move together faster and faster, setting a frantic pace, she tastes the sweat on Felicity’s skin. As she circles Felicity’s cervix, squeezes it between her fingers and Felicity presses into her touch again and again she finds herself praying for the first time in she doesn’t know how long: Please God, please don’t take her away from me, please let me stay.   
Felicity comes so hard her toes curl into the sheets and Sara continues to gently move inside her until she relaxes fully around her fingers. They’re both breathing hard and Sara kisses her forehead, murmuring to her in Arabic.  
“Good?” Sara asks.  
“Amazing” Felicity grins in response.


	7. Chapter 7

They lay curled around each other, a tangle of limbs, as the sweat cools on their bodies and they catch their breath. They marvel in their closeness, their connection, and talk softly as they ride out the afterglow, until Felicity’s stomach growls audibly causing them both to laugh once more.  
“What can I say? You took a lot out of me there.”  
“Are you complaining?”  
“Oh far from it.” Sara rolls out of bed softly, stretching as she stands. Felicity leans up on her arms and marvels at her breathtakingly beautiful body in motion.  
“So my dear,” Sara pulls her up out of bed with her, and Felicity finds herself a little unsteady on her feet, dizzy from exertion and wonder. “What shall we eat for dinner?” Felicity pauses for a moment, scrunching her nose in thought while Sara reaches to the nightstand to retrieve Felicity’s glasses and gently place them on her face.  
“Ice cream?”  
“Ice cream?” Sara repeats, slightly incredulous.  
“It’s all I have in the house and I really don’t want to put clothes on. Or have you put clothes on. No clothes.” Sara laughs in response.  
“Can’t argue with that logic” So they eat ice cream for dinner, and Sara stays the night in her bed, and Felicity thinks she couldn’t possibly be happier. 

A few days later Felicity’s hacking into the security footage at a local baddie’s hideout. It’s a hard hack, and when she’s done she punches the air, as is customary at this point.  
“You’re so cute.” She turns to see Sara leaning against a metal table, watching her from behind.  
“Don’t you know it” Felicity responds, sauntering over to Sara to kiss her firmly on the lips. Oliver and Dig smile from the other side of the room.  
“Glad to see you two so happy.” Oliver calls out. Sara merely hums in response and Felicity ignores him entirely. When they break apart Sara looks around her, sees a family in Oliver and Dig and a beautiful potential future in Felicity’s love and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she’ll live a happiness she doesn’t entirely deserve after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go! Thanks for hanging in there with me and please let me know what you think. I'm on tumblr at http://impossible-encouraged.tumblr.com


End file.
